It is common to retrieve information from an electronic device for monitoring the environment of the electronic device. For example, a server may periodically retrieve temperature information as monitoring data from the electronic device. The transmission of monitoring data consumes network resources, even though the more frequent collection of monitoring data may allow collection of higher amount of monitoring data and results in more accurate, more precise and/or more updated analysis of the monitoring data. As network resources for wireless communications are usually more limited than for wired communications, the frequency of retrieving monitoring data from a mobile device may need to be adjusted according to different situations.
Further, when a user is actively viewing monitoring data, for example, through a terminal, there may be a need to retrieve monitoring data more frequently as the user may be interested in the most recent monitoring data. The images shown on the terminal may also need to be updated more frequently and to display different types of monitoring data. On the other hand, the user may not want the monitoring data to consume valuable bandwidth and may select to lower the frequency of retrieving monitoring data.
Therefore, there is currently no solution to allow flexible retrieval of monitoring data from a mobile device.